Ted and Andromeda
by samadhee.m.ismail
Summary: Andromeda Black is planning to run away with Ted Tonks and the confrontation she faces with her sister and mother


_Ted and Andromeda_

Andromeda

I love him…I want to marry him. I don't care about my pure-blood lineage anymore. My family is so focused of us getting married into wealthy pure blood families and I am determined to break that tradition.

I am going to marry Ted Tonks.

The first time I met him…it was on our way to Hogwarts. A cute little blonde haired boy, looking nervous inside the train carriage. It was his first year at Hogwarts too. Bellatrix, my older sister dumped me and instead went to join her friends in another carriage. I entered into the carriage where this boy is sitting by the window, with a book on his lap. He looks at me in alarm, surprised to see me in the carriage.

"Hi, I am Andromeda," I introduced myself to him.

He gulped down. "Ted…Ted Tonks," he replied softly.

I realized that he was a Muggle—he came from a Muggle born family. He was the only child in the family. He told me that he chose Hogwarts over Eton, apparently one of the privilege schools for Muggle boys because he was curious about the magic world. He never thought that type of world existed. His parents were at first disappointed but soon supported his decision to go to Hogwarts.

I told him I was happy that he made that decision.

And even though we ended up in different houses—him in Hufflepuff and I in Slytherin, we still manage to be friends. And soon, our friendship blossomed into something more…and I realized, I am heads over heels with that handsome blonde haired Muggle boy named Ted. He made me laugh. He cared about me…and he loved me.

By the time we both finished our seventh year at Hogwarts, I know that I will spend rest of my life with Ted Tonks.

But it will be a challenge. I am Andromeda Black, hailing from one of the powerful pure blood families in the wizarding world. My parents are already looking someone for me, who also should be from the same privileged pure blood family so they could keep up with this stupid lineage. I am determined to break that tradition.

I was always an obedient girl. I have never been separated from my sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa even. I have never gone outside the Wizarding world. The thought of running away somewhat terrified me. But I love Ted. I want to spend rest of my life with him.

Then I made that fateful decision.

I slowly climb down the stairs, ready to dash out of the house.

"Andy, where are you going?" I heard my younger sister, Cissy asking.

I turn around and sees Narcissa, her blonde hair curling down her shoulders, looking at me dismissively.

"I am leaving," I replied softly.

"Where are you going?" she repeated her question.

"I am going to marry Ted," I blurted out, the words tumbling out my mouth.

She gasped. She then quickly climbs down and then grabs my hand.

"Are you crazy?" she shrieked. "You know you will be thrown out of this family if you marry that Mud—I mean that Muggle!"

"I love him Cissy, he is waiting for me, let me go," I said gently pulling my hand from her grip.

"Andy! Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

"What's going on?" we both heard Bellatrix's shrieking cold voice.

We both turn around and I see Bellatrix, standing by the entrance, almost blocking, her arms crossed on her chest, watching us with interest. She is twisting a strand of her dark hair.

"Nothing," Cissy said dismissively. "I was just—"

"I am leaving," I said, bravely. "I am going to marry Ted,"

Bellatrix looks at me coldly. She then walks towards me, slowly. She then laughs at me.

"Ha ha! What a joke! Best joke I ever heard in my life!" she shrieked, laughing.

"I am not joking," I said with a serious tone. I hate Bellatrix when she acts like this.

She stops laughing and glares at me.

"You are going through a phase Andy," she said twisting that strand of hair again. "Mother and Father have already found you one and soon, like me, you are going to marry one of the powerful pureblood family." She smiled. "I don't love Rudolphus, but I married because I am obliged to marry him and it's our duty to protect our lineage." She glares at me. "Not taint it,"

I look Bellatrix and gives her a smile.

"Marriage is not a duty. It's about love and relationship," I explained. "I love Ted and I am going to marry him. Ted loves me back. Whether you all like it or not."

Bellatrix glared at me and suddenly slaps me hard across my face. I saw Cissy freeze and my skin pinged with pain.

"You!" Bellatrix shrieked and she starts shaking me. "You filthy woman! If you marry that filthy Mudblood I am going to kill you!"

"Don't call Ted that!" I shrieked back.

"I am going to kill you!" she said as she pushes me and starts to wind her hand around my neck.

"Bella! Let her go!" Cissy wailed trying to pull Bellatrix away from me.

"What's going on?" I heard my mother shouting from upstairs and she sees Bellatrix, her hands around my neck. She immediately removes her hand from my neck and I cough.

"She is going to run away with that Mudblood!" Bellatrix yelled. "I am going to kill her!"

"Enough!" her mother ordered. She immediately comes downstairs and then looks at me coldly. "You, go back to your room. You are not going anywhere until your father comes,"

"Mother! I am not going to marry that someone you have chosen for me!" I shouted. I have never shouted at my mother. "I will marry Ted, Ted only!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" my mother yelled. She then composed herself. Cissy stands behind my mother, shaking at all that is going on. Bellatrix is giving me a cold murder stare.

"Fine," she said taking a deep breath. "If you want to marry that M-Muggle, go ahead. But you will never be welcomed back here again. You will never step into this family and…" she gulps down before she says those final words. "We will pretend that you were never born into this family, you are thrown out of this family and house,"

I look at my mother, tears welling up in my eyes. Cissy is looking at me pleadingly. Bellatrix was sneering at me.

Without another word, I then climb down the stairs and out of the house, never turning back.


End file.
